


New Things

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Swesson x Cas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Double Anal Penetration, Multi, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Submissive Sam, Switch Dean, Top Cas, Top Dean, dominant cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: The boys decide to try and make a relationship work.





	

Sam arrives at Dean’s apartment just before six-thirty. He paces the hallway a few minutes before he works up the courage to knock. Dean opens the door too quickly for him to have not been waiting.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he says, pulling Sam in for a slow kiss. “Put your shoes on the mat. Cas is waiting in the dining room.”

Sam nods. He lines up he shoes neatly beside the others on the mat and follows Dean into the dining room. Cas is sitting at the table, looking more nervous than Sam has ever seen him.

“Hello, Sam,” he says. “You look good.”

The younger man blushes, glancing down at his blue button down and black slacks. “Thank you.”

“Sit,” Dean says. “The food’ll get cold.”

Sam quickly sits across from Cas. They’re all quiet as they dish out the food- grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and a salad. Once everyone’s settled, Dean speaks up.

“I guess we should figure out this whole thing, huh?”

Cas nods. “Yes, we should. Sam, this is really up to you. If you don’t want what happened the other night to happen again, it won’t. If you want it to only happen on occasion, we can do that. If you want to attempt a polyamorous relationship, we can do that. Dean and I are happy with whatever you want.”

“Way to put him on the spot, Cas,” Dean says will a roll of his eyes.

“I’m being honest, Dean,” the dark-haired man replies. “It’s best to be honest in situations such as these.”

“It’s okay, Dean, really,” Sam assures his lover. “I want to try a relationship. I know it won’t be easy, but I think it will be worth it.”

Cas lights up. “Really?”

Sam laughs. “Really. Shall we work out a contract while we eat?”

Dean gets a notepad and pens from his office, and the trio slowly works through the contract. Cas writes while Dean and Sam clean up dinner. When they get everything settled and sign it, Sam feels a satisfaction he’s never felt before.

“Put this somewhere safe,” Cas tells Dean. “Then join us in the bedroom.”

“I’m not subbing tonight,” Dean says, taking the paper.

“I know. Go and hurry back.”

Dean heads for the office again and Cas takes Sam’s hand. He leads him down the hall to the bedroom.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, curling his arm around Sam’s waist.

Sam nods shyly and lets Cas pull him down into a soft kiss. He melts into the older man’s embrace.

“Now, that’s something I could get used to,” Dean chuckles, pressing up behind Sam. His hands start pulling Sam’s shirt out of his waistband.

“Me, too,” Sam admits, leaning back into Dean.

Cas is unbuttoning Sam’s shirt. He pushes it off the tall man’s shoulders and drapes it over the side of the laundry hamper. His fingers hook into Sam’s waistband even as Dean’s trace the muscles on Sam’s back. Slowly, Cas undoes the button and zipper, and works the slacks down Sam’s legs, taking his boxers with them.

Sam shifts nervously, self-conscious in his nudity. He’s not permitted to feel that way long.

“Get on the bed,” Dean orders. “I’m thinking all four. What do you think, Cas?”

“All fours works for me.”

Sam obeys. The comforter is soft beneath this hand and knees, and he curls his fingers into it. Dean’s hand on his calf helps to ground him. The mattress shifts when Cas joins Sam on the bed, settling in a cross-legged position in front of the submissive. He took off his clothes at some point and Sam struggles to keep himself from staring at the hard cock less than a foot from his face.

Cas strokes Sam’s hair thoughtfully. “Suck my cock,” he says, gently pressing him down.

Sam goes easily and takes the tip in his mouth. The new weight settles on his tongue, but he doesn’t linger on that feeling. Instead, he starts exploring. He doesn’t know what Cas likes and he’s determined to find out.

Dean grips the base of the plug Sam had almost forgotten about, rocking it against the submissive’s prostate. Sam moans around his mouthful and tilts his ass up more. The plug is removed and replaced with a pair of lube-slick fingers. Dean tests the stretch, making sure that Sam is ready for whatever the two dominants have in mind.

“We’re gonna fuck you, Sam,” Dean informed him. “And you’re not allowed to cum until we say. Understood.”

Sam mumbles his understanding, the vibrations drawing a groan from Cas. Dean withdraws his fingers. The mattress dips even more and Dean’s solid thighs press against the backs of Sam’s. The man’s thick cock rests between the cheeks of Sam’s ass, radiating heat against his hole. Skin rubs against skin when Dean rocks his hips, and Sam whines. He’s tender from riding Dean earlier in the day, but it’s that just right balance of too much and not enough, and he wants more.

Before he can do anything to indicate this, Dean adjusts the angle of his hips and pushes inside. Sam moans and relaxes around the intrusion. Being full of Dean will forever be one of his favorite sensations, even when his lover is driving right into Sam’s sweet spot and Sam isn’t allowed to cum.

Sam finds himself caught between the two men, spit roasted on their cocks. Each of Dean’s thrusts shoves him forward onto Cas, while Cas returns the favor by pushing him backward onto Dean. He’s never felt this full on his life, surrounded by his partners. He closes his eyes and lets himself feel.

Dean’s hands are tight on Sam’s hips, tight enough to leave bruises. Cas has a firm grip on Sam’s hair, sending sparks of pleasure-pain down his spine with every tug.

Suddenly, Dean pulls out. His weight vanishes from the end of the bed. Sam whines, confused until Dean reappears beside Cas.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Dean says. One finger traces where Sam’s lips are stretched open around Cas’ cock. “He’s come a long way from where he was when we first started dating. Right, Sam?”

Sam nods. He presses his tongue against the sensitive nerves just under the head of Cas’ cock, drawing a sharp sound from his chest. He’s not expecting Cas to push him off, but he rolls with it. Sam sits back, ass resting on his heels, and waits.

Dean’s eyes are dark with lust and they rake over Sam’s body. “What do you think, Cas? Has he been good?”

“I think he’s been very good for us tonight,” Cas says. He grabs Sam’s arm and tugs him up to straddle Cas’ lap. Sam steadies himself with hands on the smaller man’s shoulders and leans into the hand that comes up to cradle his cheek. “Do you trust us?”

“I trust you,” Sam says without hesitation. And he does. He would trust them with his life.

“Ride me cock, sweetheart.”

Sam obediently reaches behind him to grip Cas’s cock, holding it steady so he can sink down on it. He makes a content sound when he bottoms out. He rotates his hips slowly, adjusting to the different stretch, before he starts to really move.

Dean moves to kneel behind Sam, between Cas’ legs. He kisses his way down Sam’s spine, pushing him forward onto Cas’ chest as he goes. Sam feels a little exposed, knowing Dean has a clear view of the cock splitting him open. He stiffens when Dean presses a fingertip to his straining rim.

“Easy,” Cas soothes, one palm rubbing against the small of Sam’s back. “Just relax.”

Sam nods. When he’s relaxed enough, Dean pushes his finger inside. Sam gasps, eyes widening. He’s never tried anything like this before, though he’s certainly watched plenty of porn

“Tell me if anything feels wrong,” Dean says. He presses a kiss just above Sam’s tailbone. “We’re gonna take this slow and you can back out at any time. If you need to use your safeword, use it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Sam manages. He breaths deep, doing his best to stay relaxed as Dean works in another finger.

Cas hooks a hand behind Sam’s neck and pulls him down into a slow, lazy kiss, distracting him from what Dean is doing. When they part for air, Sam realizes that Dean has worked a third finger in beside Cas’ cock.

“Think you’re ready for more?” Dean asks, tugging gently at the rim of Sam’s hole.

“Uh-huh.” Sam presses his forehead to Cas’ shoulder. “Please, Dean.”

“We’ve got you, baby boy. Just keep breathing deep for us.”

Sam bites his lip as Dean pulls his fingers free. He situates himself on the end of the bed and Sam feels the blunt head of Dean’s cock against his hole. More lube is applied before Dean starts to press in. It takes some effort and he even uses a couple fingers to hold Sam open before the head pops in. Sam grunts, tightening his hold on Cas’s shoulders. Dean freezes.

“No, don’t stop,” Sam whines.

Dean chuckles and pushes in. Cas keeps Sam pinned to his chest, preventing him from doing anything except taking the second cock.

By the time Dean bottoms out, Sam is more full than he ever imagined being. The stretch is a little painful, but he loves it. He breathes through the pain and eventually loosens up enough for Dean to move. Because he’s on top, Dean has full control over the pace. He sets a brutal one, pounding into the man below him. Sam moans, reaching back with one arm to grab at Dean’s hand.

Cas cums first, head falling back and body arching up into Sam. The hot spill inside him quickly grows as Dean grunts out his own orgasm. Sam whines when his lovers pull out, cum trickling down his perineum.

“Please,” he begs, fighting the urge to grind his cock against Cas’ belly. “Please, I need to cum.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Cas assures him, rolling so Sam is on his back on the bed. “We’ll take good care of you. Won’t we, Dean.”

“Always,” Dean promises.

He stretches out on Sam’s other side, wrapping his hand around Sam’s cock as Cas pushes two fingers into his sloppy hole. Sam moans and rolls his body, torn between sensations. It’s not long before he’s cumming all over his own stomach. He falls limp on the bed, utterly blissed out.

“You okay?” Dean asks, smoothing back Sam’s hair.

Sam mumbles a yes, already turning his face into his lover’s shoulder. He feels Cas leave the bed for a few minutes before returning with a wet washcloth he uses to clear up the three of them. Then he tugs the soiled comforter out from underneath and stuffs it in the laundry.

“What do you need?” Cas asks, sitting beside the other two men.

Dean answers for Sam. “In the closet, there’s a soft blanket. Bring that here.”

Cas fetches the blanket. Sam gratefully accepts it, tucking it against his chest instead of covering himself with it. Cas lays down beside him again, a solid presence against his back.

“Sleep,” Dean whispers. “I’m so proud of you.”

Sam smiles and tugs Cas’ arm around his waist. Satisfied that he has both boyfriends, he lets himself drift off.


End file.
